An old friend
by kim1983
Summary: Obi Wan gets a visit from an old friend, and Annakin doesn't like it. Kinda my rewrite of ROTS. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

Obi Wan Kenobi sat on a the couch in his appartment, feeling rather excited because of a certain little visitor. Finally, it came. There was a buzz at the door and Obi shot up and legged it to the door, pulling it wide open to reveal a startled Keira Littleproud.

"Hiya, Obi."

"Keira! You're here!"

"Really?"

Obi rolled his eyes. "Anyway, come in, come in!" he said and pulled Keira in, shutting the door behind him.

"And I thought I was going to be an unwanted nuisance." Keira said, plopping on the couch Obi showed her to.

"I haven't seen you for years!" Obi exclaimed.

"Yeah, 25-horrible-years." Keira said slightly darkly, then did a fake shiver to lighten the mood.

"I've missed you."

"Missed you too, Obi. How've you been?"

"Fine, thanks. You?"

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same. Plutimaria (A/N: just made that up) was worse than we thought. My padawan lost an arm. I've left with all limbs but loads of battle scars." Keira replied.

"Really? Can I see?" Obi asked slightly worriedly. "Nothing too serious?"

"Well, let me put it this way. The battle on Plutimaria was won 5 years ago, right? Well, I've just spent those 5 years in a hospital there recovering from one. I'll let you see later." Keira answered.

"Just one of them did that?"

"Yep, the others just gave me a bit of pain for a few months. Anyway, on a happier note, what about your padawan? I hear he's...well not a padawan anymore." Keira questioned, obviously not wanting to stray on that topic.

"He's fine. Doing very well. Oh, and he's..." there was another buzz. "...here right now." Once again, Obi rushed over to the door. But when he opened the door, he found more than just Annakin, Mace, Yoda and...Padme? were also there, Padme standing dangerously close to Annakin, and the pair were being eyed suspiciously by Yoda and Mace.

"Hello, Obi Wan. Nice to see you, it is. And Master Littleproud too." Yoda said pleasantly.

"It's nice to see you too, Master. I wasn't expecting you. (A/N: I was half tempted to say: hello mister anderson. we've been expecting you. if you've seen the matrix, you'll know what i'm on about.)

"We'll leave if you want." Mace said with a mischevious grin.

"No, you can stay. But don't make a nuisance of yourself." Obi replied, returning the grin.

"So, Obi. Are you just going to leave them standing in the hallway, or are you going to invite them in?" Keira said, coming behind Obi Wan and placing her chin on his shoulder. The two masters exchanged glances.

"What? I've had a long journey and standing here isn't making me feel any younger." Keira explained, turning her back the group and wandering over to the sofa, consequently leading the rest in with her.

"Oh, c'mon Keira. You're seven years younger than me. You're making it sound like you're 80." Obi Wan stated.

"Certainly feels like it. Anyway, are you gonna introduce me to your fine friends or what?" Keira asked, yet again changing the subject.

"Oh, right. Well, this is Senator Amidala, of Naboo." Obi said gesturing to Padme, who smiled. "Masters Yoda and Mace."

"Well, I know them, Obi." Keira stated. Obi Wan chose to ignore that comment.

"And, my ex-padawan, Annakin Skywalker." Obi said finally, with pride evident in his voice. Annakin bowed his head slightly to her, but didn't break eyecontact. 'Is he trying intimidate me?' Keira thought to herself.

"No." Annakin said to her with a small smirk. 'Did he just read my thoughts?' she thought again, then checked her mental shields.

"Yes." Annakin replied, the smirk on his face.

"Are you just making a calculated guess, or are you genuinely-" Keira began, but was cut off by a cough from Obi Wan.

"Are we still here?" he asked.

"I dunno. Let me check." Keira replied and leaned over to poke him. She did this a few times, then withdrew her finger, nodding her head.

"Yep, you're definitely there. Master Mace, would you like me to check whether you're there aswell?" Keira announced.

"No thanks. I think I can do without being poked. I'm sure Master Yoda would though." Mace said with a sly grin on his face.

"To be poked, I would not like either." Yoda said quickly.

"Good choice. Her pokes hurt." Obi Wan stated, earning himself a painful nudge from Keira. Padme was watching the scene with great amusement. But Annakin seemed to be watching with great jealousy. 'They're just bestfriends. And they haven't seen each other for years. That's all. They're probably just acting like that because they're excited.' Annakin said to himself, but a monster inside him said otherwise.

"Master Littleproud?" Padme asked, sounding like a little school girl.

"Call me Keira."

"Ok, Keira?"

"Yep?"

"Why aren't you wearing your jedi uniform?" she questioned. Suddenly, the rest of the group also noticed Keira's lack of proper jedi attire. Instead, she was wearing a tank pink tank top, and a loose, light blue, transparent, three quarter-length sleeved top over it, and tight, black shorts. Oh, and sandals.

"I need a break from it. Do you realise how uncomfortable it is spending 20 years in the same uniform without change, then wearing it again when I have the chance not to?" Keira answered.

"True." Obi Wan said.

* * *

So, the evening went on like that, Keira and Obi Wan catching up on lost time, with Keira making frequent random comments, and Annakin watching from the sidelines with a dark and jealous look on his face.

Finally, it was time to leave and Annakin, Padme, Mace and Yoda went to the door to leave, where Obi Wan and Keira bid them farewell.

"Cya." Keira said.

"Bye." Padme replied, and left, followed by Annakin, who shot one last scowl at Keira and then left down the hallway.

"What's his problem?" Keira asked. Obi Wan shrugged and shut the door. They both plopped down on the couch and turned to face each other.

"So, General Kenobi, huh." Keira said.

"Yeah. Nothing much." Obi Wan replied.

"Ha. Trust you to say that. And I hear you're a council member now. Congrats."

"Thanks. But I don't see why they don't make you one aswell."

"Are you kidding? Council members are there to give advise and 'words of wisdome' in difficult circumstances. I'd probably end up telling someone to go into battle against 10000 droids which, by the way, are armed with super blasters and giant, powerful forcefields with a wookie and JarJarBinks." Keira laughed. "No offense to wookies or JarJarBinks though. They rock, just, not against...you know...I'm gonna shut up now."

"Is that even possible?" Obi Wan asked, earning himself another painful nudge from Keira.

"It really is good seeing you, Obi. I've missed you so much." Keira said suddenly, and tears welled up in her eyes, but she just blinked them out of her eyes and smiled. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I've missed you too." Obi Wan replied, worry evident in his voice and pulled her into a hug.

"Ow!" Keira exclaimed.

"What? Your scars?"

"No, your beard. You know, come to think of it, why did you grow a beard?"

Obi Wan shrugged. "It just...happened."

"Well, shave it off."

"What? No! "

"C'mon, Obi. Please? For me?" Keira begged and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no. No, no, no. Don't give me the look."

"You know you can't resist the face."

"Okay, okay! Fine, I'll shave it off. Jeez."

"Now?"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Keira asked for the millionth time, bobbing up and down excitedly outside the bathroom door.

"No. And I'm not going to if you keep distracting me." Obi Wan replied, now trying extremely hard not to loose his cool and yell.

"Well hurry up. I'm bored and I **_really_** wanna see! Can't you just let me in while you shave?"

"No."

"**_Please_**?"

"Finished."

"What? You have? Yay! Open the door! Let me see! Let me see!"

"You really want to see?"

"Yes. Hence the fact I said: Let me see! Let me see!"

"Are you really sure?"

"Look, if you don't open the door now, I'll smash it down myself. That a good enough answer for you?"

"Fine, fine. How many times have I said that today?"

"Don't know, don't care. Just open the god damn door." Finally, the door opened and there stood an already 10year younger looking Obi Wan. Keira just stared.

"I think I've fallen in love all over again." she stated.

"Keira, you know we can't."

"Yeah, I know. But that still doesn't mean I can't have dreams, right?" she replied, giving him a mischievious grin.

"You are strange." Obi Wan said, shaking his head slightly and smiling.

"No, I'm just in love." Keira replied, turning around and walked into the kitchen. Obi Wan watched her go in awe.

'How she can just say how she feels, I'll never know.' He said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** Thanks lamminator. I shall do as you ask and use full names. By the way, I changed a bit in chapter 1 as I wrote: "So, Obi. Are you just going to leave them standing in the hallway, or are you going to leave them standing there?" Which doesn't make sense. It may take a while for the changes to come into effect, but I have made them so please don't have a go at me.

Thanks.

kim1983

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

A few days after Keira arrived, she and Obi Wan were, once again, sitting on the couch doing nothing since Obi Wan had taken leave.

"You know what?" Keira said out of boredom.

"What?" Obi Wan replied.

"Dunno. I asked you." Obi Wan groaned. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Keira?"

"Yeah...?"

"Would you do me a favour?"

"Uh...depends what it is." Keira answered, beginning to worry.

"Well..."

* * *

"You want me to what!" Keira exclaimed.

"Cut your hair."

"But it's already really short!"she said, clutching her hair. Obi Wan crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. Keira's dark, brown hair was in a plait, which was half way down her back.

"Okay, okay. So it's extremely long. So what?"

"You need to have it cut, or you'll start tripping over it."

"But...but...hey. You and I both know you're only doing this to get back at me for making you shave."

"True. But still, you do really need a hair cut."

"But...but...b...b...fine." Keira finally gave in, and scowled at him, which was returned by an evil grin.

'This'll be fun.' Obi Wan said to himself.

"Oh, and you'd better get a professional, because I'm not letting you do it." Keira said, as if reading his thoughts. Obi Wan sighed.

"Fine. I'll go call one."

* * *

After an hour of waiting outside the room where the hairdresser was cutting Keira's hair, Obi Wan heard a voice say something about a mirror, and then a scream. Chuckling to himself, Obi Wan made his way to the door and opened, having taken the scream as a sign of finishing. When he did open it, he knew how Keira had felt earlier even though he could only see her in the mirror. When she stood up and turned round to face him, with a horrified look on her face, Obi Wan saw the full effect of the haircut. Keira's hair was now shoulder length, and it had been layered with a few strands of hair cut shorter than the rest, one at each side of her face. Obi Wan stared at the new Keira with a cross between amusement, longing and love. The hairdresser looked at the haircut with a self pleased feeling and slight admiration. Keira on the other hand, still had a horrified look on her face and paled even more as she saw the piles of hair on the floor around her. She took one final horrified look at the mirror, then at Obi Wan, and fainted.

* * *

When Keira woke up, Obi Wan had already paid the hairdresser and she had left, giggling slightly to herself.

"Glad you've finally decided to join me." Obi Wan said playfully and grinned down mischieviously at her. Keira just lay there for a moment, blinking and looking round confused before the fact that over 60 centimetres or her hair had been cut off, dawned on her. She groaned and rolled over onto her front.

"Please say it was a nightmare. A really, **really** bad nightmare. " she pleaded.

"I would, but I'd be lying." Obi Wan replied, trying on vain to surpress a laugh as another muffled groan came from Keira. After a minute or two of fake sobbing, Keira got up and turned scowling to Obi Wan, who reached out and smoothed out her slightly ruffled hair.

Before either of them had a chance to say anything, there was a buzz at the door and Obi Wan went to open it. He had only a moment to register who was there when he pushed inside and dragged into the kitchen by Annakin. Keira got up to protest to the rough and disrespectful way Annakin was treating Obi Wan, but was force-pushed back down onto the sofa, and shut the kitchen door.

"Annakin, what on coruscant is wrong with you?" Obi Wan demanded.

"Her, Master." Annakin replied.

"Keira? What about Keira?"

"You're always with her. Have I just become nothing?"

"Annakin, you have to understand. I haven't seen Keira for years..."

"So that means you have to ignore me and do nothing but sit with her all day? Do I mean nothing to you know?" Annakin said angrily, grabbing Obi Wan's shoulders and shaking them violently. Obi Wan stared at him shocked for a moment, then turned away and went to the door. But before he could leave, he felt himself being lifted and moved away from the door.

"Annakin, put me down." he said beginning to lose his temper and also slightly sadly. Annakin did nothing but watch the floating jedi Master with slight amusement.

"Annakin, **put-me-down.**" Obi Wan said again, but with more force and anger than before. Annakin still refused to lower Obi Wan.

But since Annakin was now using the force on Obi Wan, Keira was yet again able to move. And after hearing the calls of Obi Wan she went into the kitchen immediately. It took her a moment to register what was going on as the first thing she saw was a floating Obi Wan, but after glancing at Annakin, who was staring at her with as much hate as she'd ever seen anyone other than a sith have, she realised what was happening.

"Put him down, **now.**" she commanded.

"No. I'm not taking orders from **_you_**. You're not even in the council. Even **_I'm _**more important than you. You should be listening to me." Annakin said defiantly, with a proud smirk on his face. But that smirk was quickly wiped off as Keira seemed unaffected, even amused, by that comment.

"Ah, you poor, naive boy. You have me confused with someone who values the opinion of an arrogance and hate driven **boy**. Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not. I think you should save your **_insults_** for someone else. Or you can tell them to the little boy who's still inside your head. Maybe I'll take you more seriously when you snap back to reality and say something meaningful, not the insults of a young padawan. Now **_put-him-down._**" she replied. Annakin stared at her with even more hate now. Obi Wan, however, seemed to find it slightly amusing as he sensed Annakin's pride and arrogance drain away. For the moment. 'You've done a pretty good job, Keira.' he said to himself.

"Feel like moving anytime soon?" she asked. Slowly, Annakin lowered Obi Wan to the ground. As soon as he had done so, he ran out of the door, beginning to regain his senses and thinking it would be better if he didn't trash up Obi Wan's kitchen with anger. Or Obi Wan himself. Even better, maybe even Keira. He was half tempted to go back and do just that, but decided against it.

'Another day...'


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_** I'm afraid I am going to have to rate this chapter : T. Nothin vulgar or anything. Just, slightly **_suggestive_** stuff in the beginning. Should be fine though. dont worry. I shall most probably not ever do anything over k+ again.

Oh, and tickler2000, I have come close to your request in this chapter, but I guess you'll have to wait for another chapter for the real thing. Oh, and yeah, the name does kinda give it away. Lol.

And to anyone who is wandering, Keira is a human with a British accent. Why I told you that, I don't know. Oh well.

kim1983

* * *

_**Chapter3:**_

"You okay?" Keira asked after Annakin's tantrum. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically." Obi Wan sighed in reply. Keira felt helpless as she watched her friend allow himself to be engulfed in sorrow, trying to think of something to say or do to make him feel better. But suddenly it struck her, why Annakin hated her so much, what the arguement was about. And she realised what she had said earlier didn't help that fact. Annakin was jealous.

"Obi, that arguement...what happened in there...that was cos of me, wasn't it." it was more of a statement than a question. Obi Wan turned to face her with a sad smile.

"It's not your fault. He's just a little...insecure...at the moment. That's all." he replied. But even after that statement, Keira still felt at unease. She was nearly the source of his sadness, although not directly, the whole arguement was over her.

Obi Wan was still feeling horrible. Annakin had never been quite **_that_** disrespectful to him. And had never intentionally injured him, or physically abused him in that manner.

Keira, meanwhile, had finally come to a decision. It'd be breaking the jedi code, but she had to do it. Slowly, she reached her hand out and gently turned his face round to face her. For a moment, they just sat there, staring into each others eyes, then, they both leaned in for the kiss...

* * *

The next morning, Keira awoke, not being able to remember what had happened the previous night. She turned over to see a stirring Obi Wan. 

'Oh, force. What did we do?' she said to herself.. Finally, Obi Wan fully awoke and also turned over. A horrified expression crossed his face as he saw Keira.

"Did we...?" Keira began weakly.

"I don't know..." Obi Wan answered in the same weak way.

"Check." Keira said.

"How?"

"Look down." she said, gesturing to his groinal area. Confused, Obi Wan looked down to see...he was still wearing boxers. He let out a huge sigh of relief and closed his eyes. Keira also looked down to see if she was still _presentable_. She also sighed in relief as she saw she was wearing a tank top and her knickers.

"I believe we are safe." Keira stated finally. Obi Wan nodded in agreement. For a while they lay there in awkward silence.

"So...who wants breakfast?" Keira asked finally and raced into the kitchen. But came straight out again after realising she had only her knickers on.

"Um...I'll be back." she explained quickly. Obi Wan nodded with an amused smile. A minute later, she went pass Obi Wan's door again, but with pajama bottoms on this time. She stopped outside his door and looked in with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to get up or what?" she questioned.

"No, I'm having fun watching you." he replied with a mischievious grin. Keira rolled her eyes and continued into the kitchen.

About half an hour later, she entered the living room with two plates of pancakes, a large jug of maple syrup and two glasses of orange juice. Yet again, she went into Obi Wan's room to see him lying there still.

"You really aren't planning on getting up, are you?"

"No, not really."

"Fine then. You leave me no choice." she said, and made her way over to Obi Wan with an evil grin. Obi Wan watched her approach slightly worried.

"Obi, remember when we were still young padawans?"

"Um...yes."

"I seem to remember you being a little..." she trailed off and began wiggling her fingers at him.

"I'm getting up! I'm getting up!" Obi Wan shrieked and ran out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"Good boy."

* * *

After a chatty and slightly messy breakfast, Keira and Obi Wan were interupted in mid-sentence by a buzz at the door. Obi Wan got up to answer it and Keira came followed him, but stood a meter behind him, watching the door carefully. After yesterdays scene, she didn't want to take any chances. 

Yet again, Annakin was at the door, but this time he just stood there, looking sad and guilty. For a few moments, everybody stood there, Keira's hand edging ever closer to her lightsaber, which she had temporarily clipped onto the back of her shorts. And Annakin to his in it's rightful place. Sensing the the tension building between Keira and Annakin, Obi Wan stepped aside and invited Annakin in. Keira made her way to the sofa, followed by Obi Wan and then Annakin. She was about to sit down on the only two seater, but remembered yesterdays arguements and went over to the single armchair. Obi Wan and Annakin looked at her quizzically, but just shrugged it off. After a few awkward moments, Annakin decided to make the first move.

"Um...Masters, I've come to apologise about my behaviour yesterday. It was immature and foolish. I'm sorry." he said. Keira and Obi Wan exchanged glances, and for a moment, Annakin thought his apology would be rejected.

"It's...okay, Annakin. It...happens to the best of us." Keira replied uncertainly, even though it was the most appauling behaviour she'd ever seen. But she didn't really want to unleash the rage locked inside him on Obi Wan's living room. 'Not the greatest idea.' she said to herself.

"Yes. Things have been rather...difficult for everyone lately. You are forgiven." Obi Wan added. A wave of relief swept over Annakin after hearing his masters words. He then turned to see the other masters expression. Keira gave him a lukewarm smile and Annakin replied by rising one side of his mouth into a half smile. Keira watched this with slightly furrowed eyebrowsand a half amused and half exasperated smile. 'Well, it's an improvement.' she sighed to herself.

Suddenly, Annakin noticed Keira was still in her pajamas. As she saw his stare at her clothing, she realised that she wasn't in the most appropriate attire and blushed.

"Um...I'm going to go and make myself...you know." she said quickly and excused herself. She disappeared round her door frame, but came back as she realised she'd left the door open and pulled a face before closing the door.

"Strange friend you have their, Master." Annakin said with a smirk.

"Yes, she is rather odd, isn't she?" Obi Wan answered, glancing at the door she had just disappeared through.

"I heard that." came Keira's slightly muffled voice from her room. She re-entered the room, wearing black, three-quarter length trousers and a white tube top.

She gave Obi Wan a poke in the shoulder and Annakin a fake scowl before regaining her seat, getting two silly smirks in reply.

"So...how's Padme?" Keira questioned. A shocked look crossed Annakin's face. Obi Wan turned to her with a confused look.

"Um...um...I-i-i wouldn't know." he stuttered. Keira looked him with a sly and doubtful look.

"Right." she replied, the same look still plastered on her face. Annakin's face turned red as Keira continued her unmerciful stare, and he looked at Obi Wan, begging for help.

"So, Annakin. Have you...had any new missions from the council lately?" Obi Wan asked.

"Have you?"

"No..."

"Why would I then?"

"That doesn't neccessarily mean you wouldn't have one. Plus, I'm on leave."

"You can do that?"

"Well, yes. Unless there is something very important."

"Nothing yet, luckily." Keira added. "Or I'd be all alone. _Sniff...sniff..._"

"You could always hang out with Padme." Annakin suggested. "She could use the company."

"Sounds good. But just one question, how would you know?" Keira questioned again, the sly grin appearing yet again.

"Uh...Well we...I...She...Um...we're...pretty good friends." he stammered. Keira raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. Well moving on. Does anyone want a drink?" Keira asked, deciding she would spare Annakin the pain this time.

"Coffee, please." Obi Wan said. Keira stared at him in shock.

"What?" he questioned.

"In Plutimaria, that means 'a prostitute'!" Keira replied.

"Oh..." Obi Wan trailed off. A smile began tugging at the corners of Keira's mouth, then she began laughing.

"Force, Obi Wan! I can't believe you fell for that!" Keira said. Annakin also began to snigger slightly.

"Oh, come on. You can't say you didn't fall for that aswell."

"Well...I guess I kinda fell for it..." Annakin admitted.

"Your face, Obi. Anyway, what do you want, Annakin?" Keira asked, a grin still plastered across her face.

"Um, same as Obi Wan please." Keira nodded and went into the kitchen. Obi Wan turned to Annakin, who was grinning at him and was about to open his mouth.

"Don't-say-anything."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_** Lo.

Thanx Haydenfan and Lonemutant.

And tickler, I think you may be pleased this chapter...

Okay, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

kim1983.

_**Chapter 4:**_

"Okay, we are doing this, why?" Obi Wan asked as he and Keira sat cross legged on the floor in a laughing contest.

"It's this game my padawan and I used to play it when she was small." Keira replied, whilst pulling ridiculous faces to try and make Obi Wan laugh.

"But why are _we_ playing it?"

"Because it's fun." Keira answered. "Oh, and smiling counts." she added. They continued sitting there for a long time until they both began to feel a little..._uncomfortable_.

"My backside is beginning to hurt. Why did we sit on the floor?" Keira stated.

"Becuase you said to. Anyway, if you just laugh now, it'll be over."

"Not going to happen. Why don't you?"

"Unlikely."

"Oh really? We'll see..." Keira trailed off, then pounced on Obi Wan, knocking him over backwards. She then straddled the bottom of his stomach and pinned his arms down with her shins.

"You fail to remember, I know your weakness." Keira said and did a fake diabolical laugh.

"Keira..." Obi Wan began, but was cut off as she dug into his ribs. He began giggling wildly whilst Keira continued the assult with an evil grin.

"I thought...you said...physical contact...wasn't...allowed!" Obi Wan gasped.

"I lied." Keira replied.

"Keira! Please...stop!" Obi Wan managed to say inbetween pants and giggles. Keira then decided to be slightly merciful, so she rolled up some of his shirt and began softly tickling his stomach. This only got soft giggles from Obi Wan. 'Enjoy the break while it lasts, Obi.' Keira said to herself.

"Couldn't you just stop altogether?" Obi Wan asked, just managing to control his giggling.

"Uh...No." Keira replied simply and began digging into his sides this time. Obi Wan started laughing even harder this time.

"Please...stop!" he managed to beg. Keira looked down at poor Obi Wan and decided to give him a break.

"You've gotten off lightly this time, Obi." she said, helping him up and with an evil grin on her face.

"This time?"

* * *

Keira woke up suddenly from a strange dream. She turned over and her clock said 2:00am. 'Should I wake him?' she asked herself. She needed to tell somebody. She needed advise. But she didn't want to awaken Obi Wan, just incase it was simply a silly dream. So, she just flopped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She tried to get back to sleep, but the scene kept playing over and over in her mind.

_'Annakin entered the Jedi Temple with his hood up and a dark and hateful look on his face. The younglings got up from behind couches and came up to him, looking hopeful and relieved. Keira stood behind a pillar and watched as the children crowded round him. He drew his sabre, and she saw the children's lips move, but heard no sound as Annakin began slaughtering them, one by one. She could see the mouthings of screams as the children fell, trying in vain to protect themselves from Annakin's madness. _

_Finally, the last child stood, pale and sobbing. Annakin raised his sabre, and brought it down, just as Keira slid in front of the child-'_

That's where the dream ended. Keira sat up and in the silence, she heard groaning from Obi Wan's room. Keira got off her bed and made her way over to Obi Wan's room. 'Is he having the same dream as me?'

She entered the room and saw Obi Wan twisting and turning within his sheets. He was drenched with sweat and he continuously muttered words as he tossed about in his sleep. Keira slowly approached his bed and sat down on the edge. She stroked his soaking wet hair and tried to get the blankets from his hands. He looked like he was about to roast. Plus, she really needed comfort right now. But Obi Wan was gripping the blankets extremely tightly, as if an invisible monster was trying to rip it away and it was his only protection from being devoured. So Keira got up and walked to the end of his bed, lifted the bottom of the blanket up and crawled up to where Obi Wan was and snuggled into him. But as she was now closer to Obi Wan, she could here his mumbling.

"Annakin...no...chosen one...dark side...force...Keira...run...go...now..." he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

"Hello?" Keira called as she entered Padme (and Annakin's) appartment. Obi Wan had been sent on an important to find General Grievous, so she had decided to go visit Padme. The two had gotten on pretty well when she had first arrived, and she hadn't seen her since.

Padme hurried out of her bedroom and her face lit up.

"Hey, Keira! I'm glad you're here. It's been kinda lonely. With Annakin spending increasingly more time with the Chancellor and C3PO being the only one else here." she said. "Sorry, 3PO." she added.

"I don't think he heard you anyway. Obi's gone to find Grievous. His place isn't the most exciting place on your own. Annakin suggested I stop by." Keira explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He stopped by the other day." Keira replied. "So...Annakin's going to be a father I see." Padme stared at her, mortified. 'How did she know?'

"H-h-how did you know?"

"I just do. Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone." she said with a small smile. "There's not going to be anyone left _to_ tell soon." she added, her face turning sad and slightly empty.

"What do you mean?" Padme asked confused.

"I just feel it. Everything's going to change. The jedi will be no more. But I don't know why." she continued, deep in thought. "Padme?"

"Yes...?"

"Has Annakin said anything...strange? Acting differently or anything like that?"

"Well..." 'Does she think Annakin has anyhting to do with it? He can't. He wouldn't. Would he?'

* * *

A while later, Padme finished telling Keira about Annakins visions, outbursts and other strange actions, after deciding it would be safer for her to let someone know.

"But you can't tell anyone I told you, especially not Annakin. Okay?" Padme pleaded.

"Sure. My lips are sealed." Keira replied.

"Do you swear?!"

"I swear!" Keira exclaimed, leaning back and raising her hands in defense.

"Good." Padme said with a smile. "Sorry. It's the...you know."

"Yeah, yeah. It's okay."

"Thanks." For a while, they just sat there staring out of the window, Padme taking comfort in the company of someone rashional for once, and Keira trying to fill the worry for Obi-Wan and the void his lack of presence was leaving.

* * *

_Betrayed. _The one word going through his mind as he plummeted from the top of the cliff after being turned on by his own troops. Well, the only word other than Keira, _but that's more of a name isn't it? _Either way, it didn't matter anymore in his mind. The chances of him surviving this drop were slim. Even the troopers on the top knew he wouldn't survive. _But I have to. For the Republic, for all jedi, for **her.**_ He knew he had to get back to her. Protect her. She was weary and injured from the campaign, and he knew she'd be a target. All jedi kind were now. And then another name, another worry, came to his head. _Anakin._ Was he alright? Was he hurt? _Wait..._ Obi-Wan tried to reach through to Anakin through their old Master/Padawan connection, and the feeling he sensed in his former pupil froze his heart. _Hatred...blinding hatred. And pride. Oh no, what has he done?_ And as he hit the water below, this thought echoed throughout his mind. _What has he done?

* * *

_

"Hold on. HOLD ON! I'M COMING!" Keira yelled, annoyed that her meditation had been disturbed. She had a terrible feeling of dread and meditating was the only thing that even mildly helped. In a few quick strides, Keira was at the door and had yanked it open. She was about to bark something abusive at the visitor, but realised just in time that it was a sobbing, quivering and worn out looking Padme.

"Padme..." Keira began.

"I have to sit down." She managed to choke out. Keira stepped aside and locked the door as Padme stumbled over to the sofa and sat down, head in hands.

"What's wrong?" Keira asked, desperately trying to keep the worry out of her voice for Padme's sake, and all the time fearing the worst.

"It's...it's Anakin. He's...he's..." she stopped, unable to continue. But she didn't have to. Keira knew what had happened. She felt it in the force. And she knew she had to get Padme and herself away from there, just as she had to find Obi-Wan.


End file.
